Dragon Ball Dokkan Kai (Episode 1)
| This is originally written on Wattpad | EPISODE 1 OF DRAGON BALL DOKKAN KAI A New Saiyan Introduced! A New Threat!! THEME https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJCY9IIZBx8 NARRATOR: "It has been a year since the everlasting battle against the androids and Cell! With Goku sacrificing his own life to defeat Cell, he came back stronger than ever! But with the help of the Z-Fighters, Gohan defeated Cell in a Kamehameha and brung the world to peace! It has been a year since the battle, and Gohan's 11th birthday has approached! (He was factually 10 in the Cell Games, so don't get angry about that.) How will the Z-Fighters cope with the loss of Goku? Find out, now! Card *At the birthday party* "Thank you for coming everyone!" Gohan said, smiling as he bit into his cake. "Wow Gohan, you are taller than when I last saw you! You also sound a little older!" Bulma commented, holding Trunks in her arms. Chi-Chi then walked outside of the house with a baby in her arms. "Hello everyone! It's been a while!" The Z-Fighters' eyes widened as they saw the baby. "I-is that a baby Goku in your arms?!?!" Krillin commented, eating with Android 18. "No, silly! This is my baby boy, Goten!" Chi-Chi smiled along with Gohan. "He looks exactly like his father." Yamcha commented, smiling with his arms folded. Chi-Chi smiled back when Piccolo and Vegeta arrived, with their clothes torn and worn out. "Hmph. What is the fuss?" Vegeta said with an attitude. "It's Gohan's eleventh birthday! And where have you and Piccolo been?! You guys look hurt!" Bulma told her. "We have been training for the past hour. He kept annoying me about his hunger for strength." Piccolo cracked his knuckles as Vegeta stared at him angrily. "Anyway, happy birthday Goha-WHAT THE HELL? WHO IS THAT IN YOUR ARMS?" Piccolo pointed at Chi-Chi with his eyes widened. Vegeta also noticed and was shocked. "It's Goten! Me and Goku had a child before he..left!" Chi-Chi told him, trying not to think about her husband. "He's so cute!" Launch said, getting up from the table she and Tien were sitting at. "He looks exactly like Son Goku!" She commented as Tien wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Come on everyone, let's eat some dinner!" Gohan said, excitingly. He was almost as tall as his mother, standing at 63 inches. Chi-Chi brought the food out and set them on each table. The Z-Fighters enjoyed eating and sat with their families, with music playing and them having a good time. - Meanwhile, somewhere in space - "Grappe, come here!" A mysterious soldier ordered a lower rank to come to him. They were traveling a ship. "Is this the planet we are looking for?" Grappe began to check his computer and the scanner caught the planet. "Computer says it's Earth, sir." The mysterious soldier smirked. "We should be there in a few minutes." - Party - Mr. Satan arrived with his daughter. "Hey, everyone! Thanks for inviting me! I brought my eleven year old daughter Videl!" Videl popped out behind her father's leg and waved "H-hi everybody.." Bulma and Chi-Chi both went up to her. "Hey! Would you like to meet my little boy, Gohan? Today is his birthday!" Chi-Chi asked her, kneeling down at her. "S-sure! He sounds nice!" Videl smiled and followed Chi-Chi. "H-hello!" she said, looking up a little at Gohan, being slightly shorter although a few months older. "Hi! My name is Gohan! Want some cake?" Gohan handed a plate of cake to her smiling. "T-thank you Gohan!" Videl said, smiling as she took the plate and walked back to her father's table. "Bye!" Piccolo then walked over to Gohan. "You haven't been slacking on your training, have you?" He asked him. "I train almost everyday now!" Gohan replied, smiling. "Let's see if you will believe me!" Gohan and Piccolo began to spar and throw a few punches and kicks at each other when Chi-Chi intervened. "Guys, stop! This is supposed to be a BIRTHDAY PARTY!!" "Hmph. Looks like your mother hasn't changed aft-" Piccolo paused and looked up at the sky. "What the!" "What's wrong Piccolo?" Gohan asked. Vegeta and Tien also looked up and sensed a power. "Someone's coming!" Tien replied, looking up into space. "Not someone. I sense 4 power levels, and many weak ones." Vegeta told them. "Ugh, of course this happens on the ONE day we are supposed to spend a good time together!" Chi-Chi got upset and went inside with her baby boy, Goten. The Z-Fighters got up and sensed the power. "It's going to land on that hill!" Piccolo said, flying towards the hill as the rest of the fighters followed him. Mr. Satan and Videl stayed behind along with Bulma, Launch, and Puar. "Here we go." Gohan took off his normal clothes and revealed a gi resembling his father's under it. He took off his shoes and got his boots and flew back to the scene. "Everyone, get ready!" The ship then landed slowly. The door opened, and forty-seven soldiers bursted out in a line. Then, someone else walked out and flew in front of the soldiers. "Kill them all, and find Son Goku!" NARRATOR: A ship has arrived on Planet Earth interrupting Gohan's birthday. It seems that their goal is to find and kill Son Goku, but what is their motive, and why are they doing this? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Dokkan Kai! THEME https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jb1abLH53PI Category:Alternate Category:Fan Fiction